It Never Ends
by herrstickyo
Summary: Nitori finds out about Rin's emo phase.


"Hey.. Matsuoka senpai?" Nitori squeaked. He was reading a novel on my bed, huddled against the headboard with me on the other end of the bed. I was trying to get some homework done. Although the desk was right next to my bunk- the smaller boy in question seemed to prefer to be as close as possible whenever possible. And to be honest, after about a few months of dorming with Nitori, I didn't entirely mind the closeness myself. Avoiding eye contact I decided to just grunt in reply. "You know how I was allowed to borrow your iPod during weight training the other day? Well I..." The silver headed boy trailed off. Now this piqued my interest, Nitori couldn't possibly be talking about... _That_. Could he? "I guess I just never took you for a Bring Me The Horizon fan Matsuoka senpai." He chuckled. It was over. By now I had clenched my fists and was wearing some unspeakable expression on my face. I felt my face heat up and my an awkward chuckle forcing itself past the back of my throat, but I decided to swallow it.

"Why should it matter what taste in music I have? You asked to borrow it so you did, I never said you would like my music..." I gasped, the words had just spilled from my mouth, of course saying almost the opposite of what I was meaning to say to Nitori. Damn, why did I have to be so bad at speaking to people? I looked up at a fidgeting Nitori, playing with the corners of his book cover. By then I had already realized I had upset him, but of course I didn't want to correct myself. I'd look like a complete loser.

"I-I'm sorry! Matsuoka senpai, I meant no harm it's just..." A thousand more apologies spilled out of his mouth and meant absolutely nothing to me, so as usual I tuned it all out as white noise and decided to get off my bed. My hand slapping my forehead and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't gotten a little embarrassed and red in the face. Irritated that Nitori didn't seem to stop chattering away, I began to grind my teeth. Not that that had helped my situation at all though, it only just reminded me how sharp my teeth were, and how they turned out that way... A shiver ran up my spine. It was only then I had realized that my roommate was silent.

"Just shut up about Australia already!" I shoved my hand over my mouth but it was already too late. That wasn't meant to come out of my mouth. Not really. So my eyes shot down to Nitori who was now sitting cross legged on my bed, his book beside him and mouth slightly ajar. I'll be honest, every now and then; I may or may have not found Nitori kind of... _cute. _And now was definitely one of those times. "I-I mean..." I couldn't exactly stand the silence much longer, so I tried to break it but only managed to stammer a bit. No words were coming to mind or out of my mouth. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Nitori began to furrow his brows together and give me a suspicious eye. It's not like we never talked about how my time was in Australia, only... It was. I never once brought it up. And every time my underclassmen would even sound like he's steering in that direction of conversation I would give him a good glare or change the subject. It's not as if I could change the subject now, could I? I was completely on the spot. Despite that obvious fact, I began to splutter and cough into my elbow. Of course I was only making the awkward atmosphere much, much worse.

"Senpai..." A pair of azure blue eyes were now throwing daggers at me from the younger boys general direction. Without even meeting his eyes I could feel his icy judgmental glare over my shoulder. Nitori didn't sound angry, not at all, he's never been the type to get angry at something like this. But he sounded... Like he just wasn't going to put up with any of my bullshit. I think. I heard some rustling behind me before I jumped in surprise at Nitoris' hand on my shoulder. "You're acting reeeeaaally weird, y'know?" I only had to turn a fraction to have my eyes meet the younger ones. Damn. I forgot how cute he could be. _Again._

"W-we all have our phases... Right? Heh. It's nothing interesting, you wouldn't want to hear about it." I shrugged casually while trying to hide my embarrassment. Wasn't really working seeing as my voice was shaky enough for the silver haired bonehead to notice. "Don't tell me you never... You know..." Nitori had now stood in front of me, feet firmly on the ground beneath him.

"I never what?" He asked innocently. I absolutely _had_ to chuckle at that. Nitori always did the whole little puppy head tilting whenever he had no idea what was going on. And damn that just added to how cute he was.

"Y'know... MCR, Green Day... We've all been there." My words were leaving my throat calmly now, and I could just push my weight on my left foot and sigh with ease. It took me a bit longer than necessary to realize that my underclassman wasn't replying to me. Curiously, I looked down at him, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. "Don't tell me you _haven't_ gone through that..." I trailed off. And if I didn't give this kid a good whack on the head any time soon I swear to _god_drool would start dripping from those half open lips. Which were kinda pink. And cute. Maybe. Sort of cute.. After raising my fist to bring the idiot back to reality, he began to speak. Not that I would ever hurt Nitori though. Not in this life time. Who could ever hurt little Nitori?

"S-Sorry... Senpai... are you..." I cringed. "Were you... Like... Emo?" I was screwed. Those days of dressing in black with dog collars as jewellery flashed before my eyes. War flashbacks, I would call them. My palm slapped my forehead. Now I had to explain to this idiot about how maybe not being the best swimmer in your group of friends (or mates, as the Aussies would call them) may or may not convince you to turn to Bring Me The Horizon and liquid eyeliner. Not to mention that few months were the reason my teeth were so damn sharp.

"Have you got a problem with that, kid?" I glared. Clearly not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Wait... Don't tell me... Your teeth... They aren't _naturally_ like that, are they?" He raised an eyebrow, a glint of something close to both amusement and shock in his pools of blue. Before I could speak up Nitori seemed to have more on this matter to speak about. I wanted so badly to just punch myself and leave the room. "Actually I read somewhere that Aborigines did something like human tooth sharpening... Like Aborigines from Australia? Hah, Matsuoka senpai I never took you as someone to give into peer pressure. Especially of the kind like making you go full on emo, don't tell me you wore eyeliner too!" By now my dorm mate had not only forgotten where he stood in the ranks, but that I happened to be _right in front of him_. The idiot giggled with eyes closed, shoulders hunching up and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. I was done for.


End file.
